Melody of My GuitarIn My Life
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Through Eriol's guitar,Tomoyo learns that she is never ever alone.


Ladies and gentlemen,put your hands together for our very special guest,Japan's leading singer,Miss Tomoyo daidouji!"the host announced proudly.  
  
As the audience applauded,the spotlights beamed on the eighteen-year-old Tomoyo who was sitting on a lone chair in the makeshift stage and was holding a guitar.Dressed in a simple but elegant crimson chinese silk blouse with matching slacks,she awed everyone with her stunning beauty."This number is a very special song I dedicate to a person who became-and still is-the most important person in my whole life."With that,she strummed her guitar.At the same time,memories flooded in her mind.  
  
  
  
There are places I remember  
  
All my life though some have changed   
  
Some forever not for better  
  
Some are gone and some remain  
  
  
Twelve-year-old Tomoyo was standing beside the tomb of her mother,eyes swollen from crying for two nights.But this time,she would not cry anymore.She promised herself that she would be strong in front of her mother.  
  
Somebody placed a basket of nadeshikos beside her bouquet of orchids.She turned and saw Eriol Hiragizawa looking at Sonomi's grave sadly.She looked away.Would he offer condolences just like the other many people who came to her mother's burial and bade her with so many useless words that could never bring her mother back?  
  
"Do you think she would like the nadeshikos that I gave her?"he asked.  
  
"P-Pardon?"  
  
He smiled."Your mother,will she like the nadeshikos I picked for her?"  
  
"Y-Yes,she loves nadeshikos."she replied slowly.  
  
He bent down to light a candle."I'm glad.I picked the best ones in my garden just for her."  
  
"M-My mother has a garden too."she whispered.  
  
"Really?Tell me about it."he told her kindly.  
  
She looked at him for a moment."Why else would you want to hear it?My mom's dead anyway."  
  
He faced her."At least she's still alive in our hearts."  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
He carefully brought out his guitar and strummed a tune that instantly comforted her.His music enveloped her with warmth and she suddenly felt that she's not alone in her grief.  
  
  
  
All these places have their meaning  
  
With lovers and friends,I still can recall  
  
Some are dead and some are living  
  
In my life,I loved them all  
  
  
  
"What's this?"asked Tomoyo as she looked at the guitar on her bed.  
  
"This is my gift for your 15th birthday."replied Eriol as he picked the guitar up and strummed a few tunes.  
  
"B-But this is yours!"exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes,and now,it's yours."  
  
"But I do not know how to play it."she protested.  
  
"I'll teach you how."said Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo stifled a gasp when he pulled her to his lap.He held her hands in position."I'll teach you a simple tune first."He guided her hands into the intro.  
  
Her eyes widened in recognition."In my life?"  
  
He nodded."It's my favorite song."  
  
Tomoyo immediately decided that it's her favorite song too.  
  
  
  
But of all these friends and lovers  
  
There is no one compares with you  
  
And these memories lose their meanings  
  
When I think of love as something new  
  
  
  
"Eriol,I have good news for you."said 17-year-old Tomoyo.  
  
He put her guitar down."Oh?"  
  
"I'm going to France for a music scholarship!"she announced,eyes dancing in delight.  
  
He smiled,but his eyes didn't."That's wonderful."  
  
"You don't look too happy."she commented.  
  
"Nah,I was just thinking that you've come a long way from the girl I used to cuddle in my lap and teach how to play the guitar.Look where you are now."He sighed."You are now the toast of Tomoeda and soon,of the whole Japan."he said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"And that means you're old enough to fend off for yourself.You have grown into an independent young lady,meaning I must now stop my role as your guardian."  
  
"E-Eriol,what are you saying?Y-You're going with me to France,aren't you?"Suddenly she didn't feel too well.  
  
He shook his head with great difficulty."T-Tomoyo,I can't."  
  
"Why?"She wanted to know.  
  
He was about to speak when he abruptly turned around."I'll tell you when you come back."  
  
Tomoyo looked down,then looked at him with determination.She walked in front of him."I may leave,Eriol,but I want to take at least one sweet memory of you."With that,she tiptoed and kissed him passionately,professing the love she had for him ever since he first sang to comfort her five years ago.  
  
  
  
Though I know I'll never ever lose affection   
  
For people and things that went before  
  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
  
In my life...  
  
  
Tomoyo realized she strummed the wrong string.Suddenly,she felt someone hold her hand and guide her to the finish of the song.  
  
I loved you more.  
  
  
  
"Eriol,w-what are you doing here?"she asked."How did you come up behind me without me knowing it?"  
  
He smiled."How about you?What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was asked to sing in an engagement party.."she began.  
  
"And you never bothered to read for whom the party is."he said.  
  
"Is it for you?"she asked.  
  
"Something like that."he nodded.  
  
She moistened her lips."So..how are you?"  
  
He laughed."After our separation,that's what you're going to say?"  
  
"What else should I say?"she countered.  
  
"You'll say something later.Let me do it first."he said."I came here to announce my engagement to a very special girl.Now I'm personally inviting you to be there."  
  
Her heart sank."Y-You're getting..married?"  
  
He pulled her."Come on."  
  
  
  
"Everyone,I wish to thank all of you for coming here."Eriol addressed the audience,mostly his classmates in the university.  
  
Tomoyo looked down,blinking back her tears.  
  
"It is my pleasure to announce to all of you my upcoming unity with a person I have long missed.."He faced Tomoyo."Ms.Daidouji,will you marry me?"  
  
Her knees weakened."W-What?!"  
  
"Say yes."he pleaded.  
  
"Y-Yes."she said.  
  
He grinned and faced the crowd."And there you have it,starting tomorrow,I'm a marked man.And I cordially invite you in advance to our wedding next month."  
  
As the crowd cheered,Eriol hugged his fiancee close to him."Thanks Tomoyo."he whispered.  
  
"D-Did you just propose a wedding to me?"she asked in half-whisper,still in a daze.  
  
"I'm sorry if I shocked you-"  
  
"Shocked me?You almost gave me a heart attack!"she exclaimed.  
  
He laughed."I'm sorry,but I was just so excited..God,I'm going to have you forever!"  
  
She looked at him."So is this really what you want to tell me once I return from my scholarship?"  
  
His cheeks reddened."Er,at first,I was just going to say how much I love you,but when I saw how gorgeous you were up the stage,I realized I might have rivals if I do not tell them tonight that you are branded as mine."He kissed her on the hair."Oh well,you are worth the wait."  
  
"Wait?"  
  
"Remember when you were about to leave for France?I want you to pursue your dreams without hindrance,that's why I didn't go there with you.I want you to be what you want to be."he explained."And I'm afraid that..since you look up to me as a hero or something and you developed a little feelings for me.."He laughed when he saw her eyebrow arch."You might not go on with the scholarship if I tell you that I love you.I also want to make sure if what you're feeling for me is not just infatuation."  
  
"So how come you're sure Mr.Hiragizawa,that what I feel for you now is not mere infatuation,hmm?"  
  
"i saw it in your eyes,I heard it in your voice,and I felt it in your guitar's tune."he replied simply.  
  
Tomoyo laughed."Well I guess that means I'm caught."  
  
"So will you still really marry me even if you're already a superstar singer in Japan?"he asked.  
  
"Yes,and I will want no one more,my love."She tiptoed towards him and kissed him passionately.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Kinda fast-paced,isn't it?Oh well,you can always email me if you don't like the fic. 


End file.
